Hide The Wine
by docsangel
Summary: My mom always told me that every woman has that one man in her life that makes her want to hide the wine. I never understood what she meant until I met him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

***Three years ago***

Laying there with my head on Koz's chest, I finally gave in and slept with him. Kissing the top of my head he says "You're mine Sweetheart." and I feel my heart melt. I look up at him and he places a soft kiss to my lips before we both drift off to sleep. Waking up the next morning, I am in bed alone. That's nothing out of the ordinary since the club often calls him when we're together. I get up and handle things around the house and get my college graduation invitations done and decide that on the way to the post office, I'll drop the one for SAMTAC off at the clubhouse. My brother, Tig and his club SAMCRO sent me to Tacoma for college so that I would still be protected. I walk into the clubhouse, invite in hand, and see Koz sitting on one of the couches with a sweetbutt straddling his lap and his tongue down her throat. I run out of the clubhouse, dropping the invitation, and peel out of the lot and rush to my apartment. I get everything I can packed up, put it in the car and drive as fast as I can back to Charming.

Pulling up to Teller Morrow, I get out of the car and walk into the office. "Hey Gem." I say. She looks at me before jumping up and hugging me tight. "Hey baby. What are you doing here?" she asks. "I graduated and decided it was time to come home." I tell her. "Your brother know you're back?" she asks and I shake my head no. We walk into the clubhouse and everyone comes and welcomes me home. "I thought you're graduation wasn't for another week?" Tig asks. "It's not but I decided I didn't want to walk." I tell him and he looks at me concerned. "Not everyone would be able to come up so I decided to just come home." I tell him and he takes my answer but Gemma looks at me like she doesn't believe me. A little later, Gemma and I are at the diner getting a bite to eat and she says "Now, tell me the real reason you came home early." I look down at my plate and push my food around. "I messed up." I tell her and she looks at me concerned. "I started talking to this guy and we'd started hanging out outside of the clubhouse. I finally gave in and hooked up with him and he told me that I was his and the next day I walk to the clubhouse to give them the graduation invite and see him on the couch with a sweetbutt straddling him and his tongue was down her throat." I tell her. "Shit baby. Who was it?" she asks. "Kozik. Gemma you can't tell Tig. He'll lose his shit." I tell her. "Your secret's safe with me." she tells me.

Back in Tacoma, Koz walks back out from the dorms with the sweetbutt wrapped around him and walks outside, lighting a smoke. "What's this?" the sweetbutt asks. Koz takes it from her and opens it. Seeing that it's the invitation for my graduation, he runs his hand down my face before running to his bike and heading to my apartment. Running up the stairs, he makes it to my door and starts knocking. "Raven, babe, open the door." he shouts as he knocks. My neighbor's door opens and she says "She packed her things and said she was moving back home. Who are you?" she asks. "A friend." he tells her. "Kozik?" she asks and he looks at her confused. "Yes ma'am." he answers. She takes a note out of her robe pocket and says "She asked me to give this to you." He takes the note and says "Thanks." Opening the note, he starts to read.

 _Kozik,_

 _If you're reading this, that means I am already on my way to Charming. We both knew that me being in Tacoma was a temporary thing but a part of me thought about making it a permanent home. That is until I came to the clubhouse to bring in the invitation to my graduation that I worked so hard to get to. Imagine my surprise when I walk into the clubhouse and see you with a sweetbutt straddling your lap with your tongue down her throat less than twelve hours after I finally give in and sleep with you. You told me I was yours but I quickly figured out that all that meant was you got what you wanted. Enjoy your life. Stay safe._

 _XOXO Raven_

He rubs his hand down his face. "Shit." he says before heading back to the clubhouse. Walking in, he sits at the bar and has the prospect grab him a beer and just takes it outside and sits on top of one of the picnic tables and Lorca comes out to sit next to me. "What's on your mind brother?" he asks. "I fucked up man." he says. "What'd you do this time?" Lorca jokes but sees he's not smiling. "Fuck. What happened man?" he asks concerned now that he sees Koz is being serious. "I've been hanging out with this chick and we finally hooked up. I messed up and told her that she was mine after hooking up and then she walks in and sees me with one of the whores in my lap making out. I found out she had been here and took off to her apartment and she'd already packed and left. Left me a note telling me she saw me with someone else." Koz says. "Who was it?" Lorca asks. "Raven." Koz says and Lorca laughs and says "You better hope Tiggy don't find out." before patting his shoulder and walking into the clubhouse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

***Present Day***

Sitting in the clubhouse, talking to Tara, Jax walks in. "Got some guys from Tacoma coming to help out for a while. Not sure how long they'll be here." he tells us and we just nod. Tara gets up and walks off with Jax and I just sit there in a daze knowing he's one of them. Sighing, I walk over to Gemma and she sees my face. "You don't know if he's one of them." she whispers. I look at her with a 'yeah right' look as she puts her arm around my shoulder. "When will they be here?" I ask. "Few more hours and you will be here to greet them." she tells me and I nod and say "Yes Ma'am."

A few hours later, I am sitting out at the playground on one of the swings when Lyla walks over. "You okay?" she asks. "Not even close." I tell her honestly. She takes the swing next to me and asks "You wanna talk about it?" Deciding that I need to talk to someone other than Gemma, I say "When I was in Tacoma, I was hanging out with one of the guys. We were spending a lot of time together but I would never sleep with him. A couple of days before I came home, I finally hooked up with him and he told me I was his and it actually made me happy. Well, the next morning, I went to the clubhouse to take the invite to my graduation and saw him with a sweetbutt straddling him and he was making out with her. I packed my shit and came home." I say. "And you think he's one of the ones coming today?" she asks. "Oh I know he is. He always is." I tell her. I sigh and say "My mom always told me that every girl has that one guy that makes them want to hide the wine. I never understood what she meant until him." I tell her. "Hide the wine?" she asks. "Yeah. That one guy that's your weakness. The one that you don't trust yourself around. The one that all it would take was a smile, a touch or a look and you're hooked on them again. Hell, only thing mom didn't tell me was what to do when I found that guy." I tell her. "Well, now you know it's to not hook up with him." she tells me and we both laugh. "What are you going to do?" she asks. "Just what my mom said. Hide the fucking wine." I tell her.

We sit for a little longer when we hear the roar of the bikes pulling in. Getting up, we head over to everyone else as the guys start getting off their bikes. I walk up and as soon as Lorca sees me, he picks me up in a hug and I can't help but laugh. "Hey short stuff." he says and I just laugh. "Hey Lorca. Welcome back." I tell him and he kisses my cheek before moving on to someone else. Same with Donut. Happy walks up and pulls me into a hug and picks me up. "Hey little girl." he rasps. "Hey Hap. I missed you." I tell him. "Missed you too." he says kissing the top of my head before heading to say hello to the rest of the guys. Then there he is. He walks up and pulls me into a hug. Holding me tight, he says "I missed you Raven." I feel my eyes start to tear up and I don't say anything. He pulls back to look at me and all I can say is "Welcome back." but I won't look at him. "Yeah. Thanks." he says before letting me go. "I...um...better head inside." I say before turning to walk away.

I get inside the clubhouse and Gemma and Lyla see me. I nod that I'm okay and head to the bathroom. Standing at the sink, I hear the door open and close and feel Lyla put her hand on my back. "It's Kozik?" she asks and I just nod my head yes. "What are you going to do?" she asks. "Only thing I can do is stay as far away as I can. I know that won't be easy so, Ly, you gotta help me make sure that I won't be alone with him. I don't trust myself alone with him." I tell her. "I got you." she tells me. We head back out to the main room and my brother says "Come on Raven." I walk over to the bar and Lorca pushes a shot my way. I look across the bar and see Koz watching me. Picking up the shot I say "Welcome Tacoma and God help the rest of us." They laugh and we down the shot before more are being poured.

Six shots later, It's just me, Koz and Lorca at the bar taking shots. "I think the last time I saw you drink this much you were having trouble with that boyfriend you had back in Tacoma. You having guy troubles again?" he asks smirking and nodding towards Koz. "You got no idea." I tell him before downing another shot. A few more shots later, I hear Lorca say "You little miss need to hit the bed before you hit the floor." I glare at him and say "I'm fine." as I down another shot. "Prospect, she's cut off." Tig says from behind me and he just nods. "Koz, pour me another." I tell him. "Nope. Big brother said you're cut off and I have to agree." he tells me. "Because you totally get a say right?" I ask and he just shakes his head. "I'll get her to bed." Koz says. "I'm fine on my own." I say and go to stand but my legs decide they aren't ready to work and I lose my balance. Koz catches me and carries me to a dorm for the night. Putting me in the bed, he kisses my temple and says "I'm sorry Raven." as I drift off to sleep and he slips out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Waking up the next morning and I have a headache. I look at the night stand and see a bottled water and some aspirin. Thank fuck. I down the pills and the water and get up and head to the bar for coffee. Getting my coffee, I walk outside and see Tara and Lyla sitting at a picnic table alone. I walk over and take a seat with them. "Morning." I say. "Morning." they both say. I see Lyla look at me and asks "What happened to hiding the wine?" she asks and I glare at her. "Where were you to stop me?" I ask and Lyla starts laughing. Tara looks at me and asks "Am I missing something?" I shake my head and say "When I was in Tacoma, I hooked up with this guy and was stupid enough to believe that when he said I was his that he actually meant it. The day after I finally hooked up with him, I walked into the clubhouse to see him with a sweetbutt. I went home, packed my shit and came home." I tell her. "And he's one of the ones here?" she asks. "Yep. Kozik." I tell her. "Shit. But what's this about hide the wine?" she asks. "My mom always said that every woman had one man that made them want to hide the wine. One man that was their weakness and would fall for every time." I tell her and she nods her head. "Yeah, well Lyla here was supposed to help me not be alone with him and stop me when I was drinking but last thing I remember was him carrying me to bed and leaving." I tell them. I look down at my coffee and don't say anything else while we sit and just enjoy the warm morning.

A little later, I get up to leave and feel a hand on my arm. I turn to find Kozik. "Can we talk?" he asks. "I can't Koz." I say as I pull my arm from his. "Please?" he asks. Sighing I say "Fine. Meet me at the park. We'll talk." I tell him and turn to walk away. He follows me on his bike and I get out of my car and walk to the picnic table and sit on top. He follows me and sits beside me. "I miss you." he tells me. "Don't do that. You said you wanted to talk, talk." I tell him. We sit in silence for a minute before I go to get up and he grabs my hand. "I'm sorry." he says. I sit back down but pull my hand from his. "I'm sorry." he says again. "Nothing to be sorry for. We both knew me being in Tacoma was temporary. We weren't together and you made no promises to me. You have nothing to be sorry for." I tell him before standing up and walking away. I make it to my car and pull off the parking lot before the tears start to fall.

I get home to the house that I share with my brother. Walking in, I see Tig and Happy sitting there and a few seconds later, Kozik walks in. I walk to my room and Tig follows me. "Hap and Koz are crashing here while they're in town." he tells me. "Okay. Where are they sleeping?" I ask. "One of them will take the couch but the other will have to crash with you." he tells me. "Which one?" I ask. "Me." Koz says as he walks up to the door. "What if Hap wants to?" I ask Koz, trying to be a bitch. "He offered to take the couch." he tells me as he sits his bag down in my room. "Fine." I say before walking out of my room and out onto the back deck. A few minutes later, Hap walks out the back door and sits beside me. "Talk." he says. "Nothing to talk about." I tell him. "Bull shit. You forget it's me you're talking to." he tells me. "Just don't want to be around Koz." I say. I stand up and walk into my room and grab my overnight bag and start putting clothes in it. "Where are you going?" Koz asks. "Going to see if I can stay with a friend so you can have my room." I tell him. "You don't have to do that." he tells me. "You need a place to sleep. Not a big deal." I tell him as I keep putting things in my bag. He stops me. "You can stay with me." he says. I shake my head. "I can't Koz." I tell him and the tears start falling. He pulls me to him and I just melt into him. "I know but please stay. Let me make it up to you." he tells me. I shake my head no and see the hurt in his eyes. I grab my bag and head out the door. "Where are you going?" my brother asks. "To stay with a friend." I tell him. "Who?" he asks. "Gonna see if I can stay with Lyla. Help her with the kids" I tell him and he nods. I turn towards the door and walk out.

Pulling up at Lyla's, I knock on the door. Opie opens the door and asks "Raven? What's wrong?" when he sees I have tears in my eyes. "Can I stay here a while?" I ask. "Yeah." he says as he lets me in the house. "Lyla, Raven's here." he says and when she comes out, she sees me and Opie tells the kids "Let's go get get some ice cream and let Lyla and Aunt Raven talk." They all hug me before walking out the door. Lyla pulls out a bottle of wine and pours us a glass. I scoff. "Wine. Shit." I say and she asks "What happened?" I look at her and say "My brother told Hap and Koz they could stay with us and guess who he thought I would want to share a bed with?" I ask. "Shit. Seriously?" she asks and I nod. "He fed me this bull shit that he's sorry and that he wants to make things right. Wanted me to stay with him." I tell her. "Why don't you let him?" she asks. "What? Really Ly?" I ask. "Hear me out. Let him see what he messed up. Talk to him. Let him make things right but don't stop your life. Go out on a date. I'll set you up with one of the guys from work." she tells me and I look at her like she's insane. "You want to see if he's serious? Let him see you going out with another guy. I bet he becomes real devoted real quick. And you can't tell me you don't miss sleeping next to him." she tells me. "Can I stay the night and think about it?" I tell her. "Yeah." she tells me.

A little later, Opie comes back with the kids and we see a bag in his hand. "Brought you two some ice cream. You look like you need it Rave." he says. "You have no idea." I tell him. Sitting at the table eating my ice cream, while Lyla puts the kids to bed, Opie asks "What's up with you? I haven't seen you like this since you came back from….shit." he says and I nod. "When I was in Tacoma, Koz and I were hanging out. I finally gave in and slept with him and the next day I found him with a sweetbutt making out so I came home." I tell him. "And now your brother has him crashing at your house." he says and I nod. "What are you going to do?" he asks and I look at him. "I'm not asking as his brother. I'm asking as your best friend." he says. "Lyla thinks I should let him make things right, share my bed with him but she wants to set me up with one of the guys she works with to make him jealous and see just how serious he is." I tell him. "Not a bad idea." he tells me and I look at him shocked. "Look, all I'm saying is it will serve him with and it will show you if he's serious or not before you make any decisions about him." he tells me. "Maybe I will." I say, standing up. "Where are you going?" Lyla asks as she walks back into the room. "Home." I say and her and Opie both smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Walking into the house a few minutes later, I see all three men sitting in the living room. Taking my bag to my room, Koz follows me. "Thought you were staying with a friend?" he asks. "Lyla and Ope don't have the room so I guess we're roommates." I tell him, getting a bottle of wine out of the fridge. I walk out to the backyard where my hammock is. I sit down and take a swig from the bottle. A couple of minutes later, Koz walks out and takes a seat next to me. "I thought about what you said. Why do you want to make things right with me Koz? Because of Tig?" I ask. "No. Look, Raven, I messed up. I was spending time with you and getting close to you and then when we finally hooked up, I realized how close I was getting and it scared me." he tells me and I just nod. "How are you going to make things right? What's your plan?" I ask still not looking at him. He takes my hand and laces his fingers with mine. "I told Tig about what happened. Told him I wanted to do this right and earn your trust back. Told him I wanted to earn your heart." he says and I finally look at him. "You really want to be with me?" I ask. "Yeah babe. I do." he tells me. "I'm not agreeing to be with you right now but take things a day at a time and see what happens." I tell him. "Fair enough." he tells me. "What happens when you go back to Tacoma?" I ask. He smiles and says "Vote tomorrow. I requested transfer to Redwood." he tells me and I look at him shocked. "Hap too." he tells me and I look out at the yard. I don't know what to think.

We sit out there in silence until I empty the bottle. Looking at the bottle, I start laughing. Koz looks at me and asks "What?" I look at him and say "Nothing. You wouldn't get it. I'm ready for bed." I tell him. He helps me up and follows me inside and I head to my room and grab a tshirt and shorts and head to the bathroom. I take a shower and when I come back to my room, Koz is already in bed waiting on me. I lay in bed with my back to him on my side of the bed. I pull the covers up and so does he. I feel his arm go around my middle and he says "Night Raven." I simply say "Night." before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

Waking up the next morning, I am laying facing him and feel his warm body wrapped around mine. I go to move and he pulls me closer. "I gotta get up." I tell him and he lets me go. I get up and head to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth before walking into the closet and getting dressed for the day. I come out of the closet and he's lying there looking at me. "Morning." I say. "Morning." he says. I sit on the side of the bed and start putting my boots on. He moves to sit beside me and asks "Are we okay?" I look at him and say "Yeah. But like I said. I'm not agreeing to be with you right now but we'll see what happens." I tell him. He leans over and kisses my cheek and I say "I better get to work."

Walking into the office, Gemma is sitting there. "Morning baby." she says. "Morning Gemma." I say, pouring a cup of coffee. Opie comes in to clock in and asks "How'd it go?" I nod and say "Okay." Gemma looks at us confused so I tell her what we are going. "Serves him right." she tells me. "I'm not doing it to get revenge. The more I think about it, the more that's just not me but I do want to see just how serious he is about this." I tell them and they nod.

Lunchtime rolls around and I am sitting at the picnic table across from Koz, in between my brother and Happy when my phone rings. I get up to answer it. "Hello." I say as I answer. "Hey Raven. It's Jeremy. I work with Lyla." he says. "Oh hey Jeremy. What's up?" I ask. "I was wondering if I could take you out tonight. Nothing special just get something to eat and talk." he says. "I'd like that. Pick me up about seven?" I ask. "Yeah. That works." he says. "I'll text you the address. See you tonight." I tell him. "See you tonight." he says before we end the call. I walk back over to the table and sit down and Tig asks. "Who was that?" I look at him and say "One of the guys that works with Lyla. Wants to take me out tonight." I say but don't look at Koz. "I better get back to work." I say before tossing my trash away and heading to the office. Gemma is looking out the window and sees Koz stand before storming out to his bike to leave. I stand at the door and watch him leave and Opie walks over. "He's pissed." he tells me. "Your point?" I ask. "He's headed to the porn studio." I look at him shocked and Tig walks over. "Let's go." he says and I follow him to his bike.

We pull up to the studio and hear yelling inside. Walking inside I see Koz with Jeremy pinned to the wall. "What the hell is going on?" Luann asks. "Jeremy asked me out." I say and she looks at me confused. I walk over to them and put myself between Jeremy and Koz and push him back. He still looks at Jeremy, not me. "Hey, look at me." I say as I cup his face. He finally looks at me and I ask "What are you doing?" He gets pissed even more and walks out the door to his bike but I am right behind him. I grab his hand and stop him. "Hey. Don't walk away from me. What was that?" I ask. He turns to face me and gets right in my face and says "You seriously going to go out with that fucker? He fucks for a goddamn living." he says. I know he's pissed and know not to raise my voice with him. Softly I say "Koz, I told you I wasn't committing to you right now. I am still free to see anyone else just like you are." I tell him. "Fuck that. You're mine. You ain't seeing anyone but me." he says. "Really Koz? How's that fair. You still get to be with who you want but I can't?" I ask. He pulls me to him and crashes his lips with mine and when we come up for air he says "You're mine." I look at him, still nose to nose and ask "Are you mine?" Kissing me again, when we separate, he says "Yeah baby. I'm yours." I look over and see my brother and he nods his blessing. "Let's go home and talk." I say and he pulls me to his bike. I grab my helmet off of Tig's bike and we head home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Walking into the house, we take off our shoes and he takes off his kutte. Sitting on the couch I tell him. "Koz, this doesn't mean everything is okay between us. I want to take things slow. You really hurt me and I still have to get right with that." I tell him. "I know. I will want to earn you but I can't handle you with anyone else." he tells me. "Now you know how I feel walking into the clubhouse seeing all those whores all over you." I tell him. "That stops." he tells me. "I don't need them anymore. All I want is to fall asleep next to you and wake up still being next to you." he tells me. "So all you want to do is sleep?" I ask joking. "Hell no. But like I said, we take this at your pace." he tells me. I lean into his side and say "First time I see or hear about a whore touching you, we're done." I tell him. "Understood." he says. "That means runs too." I tell him. "Understood babe." he says. Tilting my chin up to look at him, he kisses me softly. When we separate, I say "That kiss back there? You've never kissed me like that." I tell him. "I promise to kiss you like that more often." he tells me smirking.

That evening, Tig and Happy walk in and I am snuggled up to him on the couch, watching a movie. "You guys hash your shit out?" Tig asks. "Some. Shit we need to work on will take some time but we'll get there." I tell him and he nods. Happy sits next to me on the couch and tells Koz "You better not fuck up this time. You do, Tig don't kick your ass, I will." he says and Koz nods. I move to the kitchen to cook and when Koz comes in for a beer, he wraps his arms around my waist and says "Thank you." I look at him and he says "For giving me another chance." I kiss his lips softly and say "Just don't make me regret it."

After dinner, the guys clean the kitchen and I get in the shower. Once I get out, Koz is in the bed looking for a movie to watch. I climb into bed with him and lay my head on his chest. "You remember all the nights we laid like this?" he asks. "Yeah. I loved those nights." I tell him. "I'm sorry I fucked things up." he says. "Don't matter. What matters now is now." I tell him and he kisses me softly. I lay my head back on his chest and just listen to his heartbeat.

Waking up the next morning, he's not in bed. I get up and head to the kitchen for coffee and he's out on the deck on the phone. I try not to listen but when I hear him say "I told you I'm done. I'm back with Raven and I'm not screwing things up this time...No...I don't want you...Don't call me again." he says. He walks in and sees me standing there. "Who was that?" I ask. "Croweater I was hooking up with in Tacoma. Wants to move down here thinking we'd be together. Told her we were together and I wasn't screwing this up this time." he says. "I heard you." I tell him. I pour my coffee and have my back to him for a minute. "Raven…" He starts. I turn to look at him and before he can speak I say "I know you're with me. I'm just trying to figure out the best way to handle her if she shows up. I won't give you up this time." I tell him. He walks over and says "I won't screw this up again." he tells me. "Better not." I tell him as I kiss him softly.

We get to the clubhouse and I tell him "I'm gonna talk to Gemma." He kisses me and says "You know you mean everything to me right?" he asks. "I know baby." I say. I kiss him and say "I feel the same way." I tell him before walking into Gemma's office. "What's wrong baby?" she asks. She can always tells when something's wrong. "Koz got a call this morning. One of the croweaters in Tacoma wants to come down thinking her and Koz are going to be together. He told her on the phone we're together and he's not screwing this up this time." I tell her. "You don't trust him?" she asks. "It's not that. I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt but I just need some input on how to handle her if she shows up." I tell her. "Baby, how would you handle it if one of the whores here came after your man?" she asks. "I'd bounce her off the goddamn floor." I tell her. "That's what you do to this one. You bound that bitch off the floor as hard as you can and show her why you're the Princess. Show her why you're his Queen." she tells me and I see what she's saying. "Thanks Gemma." I tell her. "Anytime baby but if you do play bounce the bitch, make sure someone gets video so I can see it." she says. "Yes mama." I say before walking out the door and back over to Koz and into his arms. "You okay?" he asks. "Oh yeah. I'm good." I tell him before kissing him deeply with all the whores watching.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It's been a few days since Koz got that phone call and we are sitting at one of the picnic tables with Happy and Tig. I'm laughing at something Tig said when we see a car pull onto the lot. Not thinking anything of it at first until I hear Koz say "Fuck." I look at him and see he's looking at her. I look at her and then to him and see it's the same one I saw him with the day I left Tacoma. I stand with him and he says "That's her." I nod and she walks up and tries to put her hands on his chest and he steps back before she can. "What's wrong Kozi?" she asks sweetly. "I told you not to come here." he tells her. "What's it matter? You were with me while you were hooking up with her in Tacoma." she says. "Yeah well that was a mistake. I don't want you here." he tells her. "Yes you do." she goes to move towards him and I step in between them. Putting an arm around my waist and pulling my against him, I say "He don't want you anymore. He's off limits now." I tell her. "Sweetheart, if he hasn't given you his crow, he's not off limits." she says. I get in her face and say "Bitch I'm not afraid to bounce you off the concrete. You need to leave now before you find out why they call me the Goddamn Princess." I tell her. She laughs and I grab her hair and slam her head into the picnic table next to us and she hits the ground. I get in her face and say "You touch my Old Man and I'll gut you like a goddamn deer. You hear me whore? I'm a fucking Trager so you know I'm fucking crazy. Don't fucking test me." I tell her. She nods and stands up. She gets herself together and says "Let's let him decide." I move away from Koz and say "Fine with me." He doesn't even hesitate. He walks over to me and crashes his lips with mine. When we come up for air he looks at her and says "I choose my Old Lady. Every. Fucking. Time." he tells her and she looks at him shocked. "You need to get in your car and get the fuck out of here. Don't fucking come back." Tig tells her. Happy pulls her to her car and waits there until she's off the lot. "You okay kid?" Tig asks. "Never better." I tell him as Koz pulls me closer.

A little later we are all at the bar and Gemma walks over. "That shit out there? Proud of you baby girl. You put that bitch in her place." she says as she hugs me. "Thanks for the input Gem." I tell her and she nods. "What did she tell you?" Koz asks after she walks away. "Asked me what I would do if one of the whores here touched you and I said bounce her off the floor. She told me that the same thing applies to her." I tell him. He kisses me softly and whispers "God I fucking love you." I look at him shocked and he realizes what he said. "I mean it. I do." he says. I kiss him again and say "I love you too. Just please baby don't make me regret this." I plead. "I won't baby. I promise." he says as he pulls me closer and I put my head against his chest with my arms around his waist.

That night, we decide to crash in the dorm. I lay my head on his chest and he asks "What are you thinking about?" I look up at him and say "That night I finally slept with you. You telling me I was yours and that you wanted to be with me. But you were gone the next morning." I tell him. "That why you want to take things slow?" he asks and I nod. "I get it. I'm okay with that." he tells me. He kisses me softly and I deepen the kiss. He doesn't push me for more but we just enjoy the night, laying together, kissing and holding each other.

The next morning, I get up and get in the shower. I feel his arms around me as the water cascades over us. He turns me and pins me to the wall with his lips to mine. Kissing me deeply, he slides his hand down my stomach and between my folds. I break the kiss. "Koz…" I start. "This is all about you. I just want to make you feel good baby." he rasps as he starts kissing me again while first one finger and then another enter me. Thrusting in and out, I feel my stomach start to tighten and I reach down and wrap my hand around his impressive manhood and start to stroke him slowly. He pulls away from the kiss and says "Fuck baby. Keep doing that, I won't last long." I keep the pace, tightening around the head with each stroke as he continues to thrust his fingers in and out of my wet heat as his thumb rubs circles against my clit. I finally find my release at the same time he finds his. Putting his forehead to mine, he says "I love you Raven." I look up at him and say "I love you too Herm."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After our shower, we get dressed and head out to the bar for coffee. Sitting in one of the chairs at the bar, Koz moves over to one of the couches to talk to my brother. One of the croweaters walks over and asks "Can I ask you something?" I nod and wait for her to continue because most of the girls here are respectful to me. "I saw what you did to that chick yesterday. Where did you learn to do that?" she asks and it's then I see the bruises on her upper arms. She sees me look and pulls her sleeves down a little to cover them up. "Who's hurting you?" I ask hoping it isn't one of the guys. "My ex. I broke things off with him about six months ago and when he gets drunk he shows up talking about wanting to get back together and knocks me around some." she tells me "Why haven't you said anything?" I ask. "I'm just a club whore. No one cares." she tells me and I look at her shocked. "Give me a few minutes. Okay?" I ask and she nods. I walk over to Clay and ask "Can I see all the guys in church please? Gemma too." I tell him and he nods. Calling church, we all walk inside and Clay asks as I sit in Koz's lap. "What do you need to talk to us about?" I look at all the guys and say "The croweaters. They take care of you guys. They clean up and make sure your lives are easier and even give most of you the release you need. But what are you doing for them? You guys protect them right?" I ask and they all nod. "Of course. They're family. Why?" Clay asks. "One of the girls, Cami, her ex keeps coming around trying to get her to get back with him. Shows up drunk and knocks her around. He's got bruises all on her upper arms and I wouldn't doubt if there are others that we can't see." I tell them. "Get his info. We'll handle him." Clay says and I nod. "Happy, can you teach her how to defend herself?" I ask and he nods. "I want to get all the girls together. I don't want them to think they can't come to us. Gemma, we're the Queen and Princess. It's our job to be Mama and big sister to them." I say and she nods.

Walking out of church, the guys head outside while I talk to Cami. "I talked to the guys. I'm getting all the girls together to talk. I need you to give Happy all the info you have on your ex. The guys will handle it but you stay here until it's done. You need anything you tell us." I say. "When we get him handled, I'm gonna take you to the ring and teach you how to defend yourself." Happy tells her. "Thanks Happy." she says and he nods before they walk to the side to talk.

Pulling all the girls to the middle of the room I say "Everyone sit down." They all take a seat at the tables and I start talking. "Ladies, you all do so much around here. You do anything we ask without a word of argument. I spoke to the guys because something came to my attention. You ladies are a part of our family. If someone is bothering you, I don't care who it is, you tell us. You come to me or Gemma and we will take it to the guys. This family helps each other. I can call on any of you at any time and so can Gemma and you drop everything to help. You need to know that door goes both ways. You need something, you tell us. It's mine and Gemma's job to be Mama and big sister to all of you. Don't ever think you can't come to us. If it's something she or I can handle for you we will. If not, we'll bring the guys in. I am going to do one thing though. I am going to talk to Lumpy and see about borrowing his gym one night after hours to teach you all how to defend yourself. Get the guys to help too. You all need to know how to defend yourselves. I don't want to see any of you walking around with bruises and shit because someone got rough when they shouldn't." I tell them and they all nod. The girls all come up and hug me and Gemma and as soon as they get back to what they were doing before, Gemma pulls me to her and says "I'm proud of you baby girl." All I can do is smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It's been a couple of weeks since the guys have started helping me teach the girls to defend themselves. They all have mine and Gemma's numbers and if anything happens they are to call us. Koz and I are sitting at home with Happy and Tig is off with his new girl Venus when my phone rings. "Hello?" I ask. "Raven. Help." she says. "Cami? Where are you?" I ask and Happy is already up out of his chair. "Home. Help." she says. "We're on our way. Don't move." I tell her before ending the call. We head to her house and see a man holding a gun towards her. Koz tells me to stay back and I do. Happy walks in and puts his gun to the guy's head. "Drop the fucking gun or I pull the fucking trigger." Happy says and the guy does what he's told. Once Happy and Koz have him restrained, I run to Cami. "Cami, are you okay?" I ask and she shakes her head no. "He your ex?" I ask and she nods her head yes. "Get him out of here. I'll call Tara to come check on her." I tell them and they nod and do what I ask. A few minutes later, Tara shows up and starts looking her over. "Cami, I need to ask. Did he rape you?" Tara asks. "No. Not this time. Just started punching me. I got away and called Raven and he took my phone and threw it down the hall and aimed his gun at me." she tells us. "You're okay now. The guys will handle him." I tell her and she nods. I stay there with her with a prospect outside while the guys handle her ex.

Up at the cabin, the guys have him tied to a chair with plastic underneath him. Happy walks in and smacks him awake. "Wake up you stupid fuck." Happy says and Cami's ex looks up at him. "You fucked with the wrong girl. Cami ain't shit to you anymore. She's with me now. No one else touches her but me. But you? I'm gonna have fun with you. Then I'm going back to Cami's and she will never think about you again." Happy says and Koz just smirks. After an hour of torturing him, Happy finally kills him. They clean up and dispose of the body before they finally head back to the clubhouse. All but Happy and Koz. They walk in and tell the prospect to head out. Walking into living room where we are, Koz nods for me to come to him and I do. Happy walks over and sits beside Cami and says "He's gone. You don't have to worry about him anymore." Cami visibly relaxes and says "Thank you Happy." He tilts her chin up to look at him and says "You're with me now. No one else will hurt you. You okay with that?" Happy asks. She smiles softly and says "Yeah. Happy. I'm okay with that." He leans down to kiss her softly and Koz and I see our way out.

Walking into our house I look at him and ask "Did you see that coming?" He smirks and says "Been suspecting it. He's been the one teaching her how to defend herself. Wouldn't let anyone else teach her and he told her ex that she was with him now." he tells me. "I hope it works out for them. I really do." I tell him. He pulls me into his lap and kisses me softly. "What about us?" he asks. "I hope it works out with us too." I say as I kiss his lips softly. He picks me up and carries me to the bedroom before putting me on the bed and laying beside me. He just holds me and kisses me and tells me he loves me.

A little later, he leans over me and kisses me. When we come up for air he says "You know I love you right?" I look at him confused and say "I know. What's wrong?" I ask. "Nothing. Just want to make sure you know. I want to marry you someday. Have kids with you someday." he tells me. "I want that too. When we're both ready." I tell him. "You think you'll be ready someday?" he asks. "I will. I promise, you'll be the first to know." I tell him. "Fair enough." he tells me before we lay down and drift off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Waking up the next morning, I wake up and head to the kitchen. I get my coffee and head out to the back deck to think about things. He wants to marry me and have kids. We just got back into this, well, relationship and he wants to get married. He told me I was his before. What if he does it again? What if he freaks out again? I hear the door open and he comes and takes a seat on the steps next to me. "You okay?" he asks. I look at him and he says "Yeah. Just thinking." I say. "Want to talk about it?" he asks. I sit there a minute and decide that if we are doing this, I need to be honest with him. "I was thinking about what you said last night about wanting to marry me and have kids. I guess I'm just worried that the same thing will happen that happened last time. That you'll get freaked and fall back to the croweaters." I tell him. He takes my hand and laces his fingers with mine, and says "That won't happen again. When you left Tacoma, I wanted so bad to come after you but Lorca talked me into giving you time to cool off and then shit started happening up there and by the time things calmed down where I could come to you, it had already been a couple of months and I heard you had moved on." he tells me. "I didn't. I tried dating but they weren't you Herman. They didn't make my heart flutter like you do. They didn't give me goosebumps just by touching me. They didn't make me feel like you do." I tell him. "Baby, I want this. I want to marry you. I love you so much." he says. I look at him and say "Okay." He kisses me softly and asks "You believe me right?" I nod and say "Yeah baby. I do." He kisses my knuckles and we sit for a little bit. The more I think about things, the more I lean into him and realize that we're both in this. Completely.

I stand up and take his hand. Without a word, I lead him to the bedroom and close the door. I lead him to the bed, sit him down and stand between his knees. I cup his face and kiss his lips softly and deepen the kiss. I lay him back and straddle him. When we break for air, he asks "Are you sure?" I sit up and pull my shirt over my head and kiss him again. He turns us over and we start to shed clothes before he enters me slowly. Making love to me nice and slow for the first time in four years. When we both reach our release, he looks into my eyes, still hovered over me and we both have tears in our eyes. When we finally break the silence, he whispers "Marry me?" I look at him and smile softly and says "Under one condition." He looks at me "What's that baby?" he asks. "You give me a house full of babies." He smiles and says "Anything you want baby. Anything you want."

A little later, we get out of bed and he walks over to his kutte. Getting out a small bag, he walks over and take the contents out of the bag. "This was my grandmother's. I was waiting on the right time to ask you." he says. He gets down on one knee in front of me and says "I love you more than anything baby. It would make me the happiest man in the world if you would be my wife. Marry me?" He asks. I smile softly and say "Yeah baby. I will." He puts the ring on my finger and kisses me softly. "I love you Herman." I say softly. "I love you baby." he says.

A little later, we are sitting on the couch when Happy, Cami and Tig walk in. Happy moved his things into Cami's house but they still drop by. "Hey guys." Tig says. "Hey guys." I say. I look at Tig and say "Can I talk to you a minute?" He nods and we head to the back deck. "I need to tell you something." I say. "You said yes didn't you?" he asks me. I look at him shocked and he says "He asked for my blessing a week ago." I smile softly. "Of course he did." I say laughing. "I'm happy for you sis. I really am." he tells me before hugging me. "Thank you Alex." I say. We head back inside and I walk into Koz's arms. "What are you two smiling about?" Cami asks. "We're engaged." I say and they both come over and congratulate us. Now to tell the rest of the club.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next day, we walk into the clubhouse, hand in hand. We walk to the bar where Jax is standing and Koz whispers in Jax's ear. He looks at Koz confused but yells "If you ain't family, get out." Once everyone is out but our family, Koz speaks up. "Raven and I have an announcement." he says and they all look at us and I hold up my hand and say "I said yes." They all start cheering and congratulating us. Once Jax let's everyone else in, the party starts and we spend the entire day and night celebrating with our family.

Gemma walks over and says "Let me know when you're ready to plan this thing. We'll do it any way you like." she tells me. "Thanks Gemma." I say hugging her and she whispers in my ear "I'm happy for you baby." before kissing my cheek and walking over to where Jax is standing. I snuggle into Koz's arms and look up at him with a smile. He kisses me deeply before leading me to one of the couches. Sitting down, he pulls me into his lap and we spend the night just kissing and talking.

When we head to bed, we go to his dorm and see one of the croweaters laying on our bed. "Get out." I tell her. "I just want to give Kozi here a wedding gift." she says. "What's that? Herpes?" I ask. She stands and says "You really think he's going to stay faithful?" I get in her face and say "Yeah. He is." I tell her. "Really? Ask him where he was the other day while you were out with Gemma." she says and I look at him. He's glaring at her. "Did you?" I ask and he doesn't answer me. "Are you fucking serious?" I ask and he doesn't answer me. "You know what? Fuck this." I say. I take the ring off and throw it at him. "Stay the fuck away from me." I tell him.

I run back out to the main room and outside with him running behind me. "Get the fuck away from me. I fucking trusted you." I yell. I start to walk and Happy walks up and asks "What the fuck happened?" I look at him and there are tears in my eyes. "Fucking happened again. Him and a goddamn croweater." I say before walking away. "Don't move." he says and one of the porn whores, Ima walks up. "He didn't do anything." she tells me. Ima and I have always gotten along. Most of the others don't like her but she's always been nice to me. "I heard her talking saying she was going to drug him and make it look like they hooked up so that you would leave him and she could move in on him." she tells me. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Yeah. She was bragging about it the next day that she woke up next to him and both of them were naked but that he didn't remember anything." she tells me. I see Koz walk out and he looks at me and I motion him over. "I'm going to ask you this and you better not fucking lie to me." I say and he nods. "Do you remember sleeping with her?" I ask. "No. I remember sitting at the bar drinking and then waking up and she was next to me. I don't remember anything else." he says. "You fucking swear?" I ask. "On my life baby." He says. I look at Ima and she tells him what she told me. I walk over and ask "Did you fucking drug him?" She looks at me shocked and then looks at Ima and glares. "You told her?" she yells. "Yeah. She's the only one that's fucking nice to me. She deserved to know." Ima says. I lunge forward and attack the whore. I start punching her in the face before Koz pulls me off of her. "I see you again and I'll slit your fucking throat. You hear me you stupid cunt?" I ask and then I spit on her. I pull away from Koz and say "I'm going home." Ima looks at him and says "I'll give her a ride."

I get home and Ima stays with me for a few minutes before we hear the bike pull up. She sees herself out when Koz walks in the door. He stays by the living room archway while I am on the couch. "Hey." he says softly. "Hey." I say as I pull my legs up onto the couch, under me. I don't look up but say "Come here." He walks over and takes a seat next to me. "You swear you don't remember anything?" I ask as the tears start to fall again. He kneels in front of me and says "I swear baby. I wouldn't do that to you again. All I want is to marry you have have a life with you." he says. I look at him and cup his face and say "I love you Herman." He kisses me softly and I whisper against his lips. "I still want to marry you but I can't handle those fucking croweaters anymore." I tell him. "I know baby. Will you please put your ring back on?" he asks. I nod and he puts the ring back on my finger. I look at him for a second and say "You'll do anything for me right?" He nods and says "Anything you want." I caress his face and say "Marry me tomorrow." He looks at me shocked but smiles and says "Absolutely." He stands up and picks me up before carrying me to the bed to make love to me over and over all night.

The next morning, we get up and I call Ima and my brother and they come to the courthouse and witness us get married. We spend the rest of the day and night, alone, celebrating our wedding day knowing that the next day, I was going to the clubhouse and cleaning house.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Waking up the next morning, we get up and head to the clubhouse. When we walk in, the first one to see us is Ima. She walks up and hugs me and asks "How was your honeymoon?" I smirk and say "It was amazing. But now I got work to do." I tell her and she smirks and says "Do your thing Princess." I laugh and walk over to my brother and Happy. "What's up kiddo?" Tig asks. "I need to get everyone's attention. Croweaters too." I tell him and he smirks. "Yo. Everybody shut the fuck up. My sister's got something to say." he shouts and everyone gets quiet. "Yesterday, Koz and I got married." I say and every looks at us shocked. They start cheering and Koz yells "She ain't done yet." They all stop and look at me and I say "You all saw what I did to that croweater the other day. He is officially off limits from here out. Am I understood?" I ask and all of the croweaters come up and congratulate us and so does our family.

We spend most of the day there celebrating and one of the croweaters comes up to me and says "You don't have to worry about us. We're happy for you Raven." I look at her and smile and say "Thank you. I appreciate that." She walks away and I turn back to Ima and she says "You're nice to us but there will always be one person that just can't get with the program." I look at her and say "I know. But I got no problem bouncing a bitch off the floor." I tell her. "Or the bar, or the table, or the wall." she says and I say "I'm not that bad." She looks at me with a 'yeah right' look and says "Honey, I've seen what you can do. Don't tell me you wouldn't if it meant defending your man." she tells me. "Okay. You might be right." I tell her and we both laugh. Standing there with her, I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist and his chin on my shoulder. "You ready to go to bed?" he asks. "Yeah babe." I say. I hug Ima and head towards the dorm. I go to pass Happ and stop. "Hap, go spend some time with Ima. You know she's not so bad." I tell him. "You and her seem to be good." he tells me. "She's my friend." I tell him and he nods. I see him stand up and he walks over to her and sits in the seat I was in and starts talking to her.

Koz and I head to the dorm and when we walk in, we lock the door and there's a gift on the bed. We sit down and open it up and see a note from Gemma.

 _Congratulations you two. When you told me you were getting married, I had our realtor find you guys the perfect house. Get some sleep and in the morning, go check out your new home. Love you both so much. XOXO Gemma and the club._

I look in the box and see a set of house keys. "Holy shit. They bought us a house?" I ask. "Looks like it." he tells me, smiling. I look at him and say "We have a house? No more staying with my brother. We have a fucking house." I say. Koz laughs and looks at the last thing in the box. "Looks like the deed is in our names. Look." he says and I look and see it's listed in the names 'Herman and Raven Kozik' and I can't help but smile at the first actual use of my new last name. We put everything on the desk for in the morning and we get into bed. He pulls me close and kisses me deeply before making love to me nice and slow all night long before we both find our release and fall asleep in each other's arms knowing that tomorrow is going to be an amazing day.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

***One year later***

We are sitting at home enjoying our day and I am currently nine months pregnant with our son. I am rubbing my stomach when Koz looks at me "You okay Rave?" he asks. "Yeah. Just...don't freak." I say. "Contractions?" he asks and I nod my head yes. "How far apart?" he asks. "About ten minutes." I tell him. "And you're just now telling me?" He asks softly, to not stress me out. "They need to be five minutes apart or my water break." I tell him. "Okay. We have the carrier already in the car so I'll put your bag and his in the car so it's already there." he tells me and I nod. He heads out to the car and I stand to go to the bathroom. I stand up and take a step as he walks back into the house when my water breaks. "Babe?" He asks. "We need to go." I tell him smiling. He smiles back and helps me to the car. We get in the car and I pick up my phone. "Hey Tiggy. You're nephew is making a jailbreak." I tell him and he starts laughing. "We're on our way." he tells me.

Six hours later, we are sitting there with the entire club sitting in my hospital room. "So what's his name?" Chibs asks. "Evan Alexander Kozik." I tell them and they all smile. "We're calling him Xander." Happy speaks up and says "That's a badass name little girl." and we all laugh.

A few days later, we are sitting at home, watching out son sleep in my arms after feeding him. "He's perfect baby." I tell Koz. "He is. Thank you baby." he says. "For what?" I ask. "For a second chance. For marrying me and giving me our son." he tells me. I kiss him softly and he says "I have a question though." I look at him and ask "What's that?" He asks "When I first came to Charming, you said something about hiding the wine. What was that all about?" he asks. I start laughing and say "Mom always told me that every woman has that one man that makes her want to hide the wine. The one man that she couldn't resist. That all it would take was a look or a touch and she'd fall for him all over again." I tell him. "Am I yours?" he asks. "Absolutely." I tell him. He kisses me softly and says "I'm all yours."


End file.
